


Adrien Comes Out As A Magical Girl

by tristonanan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 14:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tristonanan/pseuds/tristonanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I just want to be completely honest with you. I feel like I must tell you about this part of me. I’m not sure you will understand, I just… I don’t want to hurt you." That was when Marinette was sure she knew what he was going to say. He either found someone else or he was gay. What if both happened? Of course she would be supportive, but this would be detrimental for her heart.</p><p>When Marinette goes to Adrien's house for him to tell her something unexpected, she begins to wonder what he is trying to say. Suddenly she believes she understands, even if her inference is not supported by actual fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrien Comes Out As A Magical Girl

**Author's Note:**

> The title started as a joke and it got a good response on Tumblr so I decided to keep it. As a small disclaimer, I am a huge queer it's hilarious to me and not offensive at all.

“Adrien?”

He turned around with a timid smile and Marinette knew something was off. Since attending _lycée_ together the September they were both 15 they were the only two from their class at their new school. The two decided to band together and grew closer, eventually going on dates after Marinette could have actual conversations with Adrien. Now they are both 17 years old and had been seeing each other for five weeks.

“ _Salut,_ Marinette,” Adrien replied, getting up from his bed to give her a hug and slung an arm over her shoulder. He led her into his room. “I am glad you made it.”

Marinette looked up at Adrien’s face, which was looking straight ahead. He was very careful to not make eye contact it seemed. “You told me to come here right away because you had something to tell me.”

“Can I get you something to drink? Maybe some lemonade, or some milk?” Adrien didn’t even acknowledge Marinette’s words. She sat on his bed and tried her best to look annoyed, but as always her eyes gave her away. She could feel her eyebrows tilting upward showing her concern.

Marinette motioned for Adrien to sit next to her. He went over and wrapped his arms around her waist, head falling on her shoulder like he was a child in need of a nap. Marinette hugged him back, playing with his hair. He was practically purring.

He raised his head a little higher and closed the gap between their lips. This wasn’t like the kisses they usually have; the fluttering kind where they are both so unsure of each other and themselves. This kiss was solid, like it was the only think they truly sure about. But like all things, even this kiss had an ending.

Marinette pulled away and cupped Adrien’s face. “Adrien, what is it?”

He sighed. Marinette couldn’t help but wonder what was bothering Adrien. He had called her over, saying that he has something important to tell her in person. If he didn’t want to tell her, then why even invite her over?

Adrien scooted away from Marinette and just looked at his hands. “I’m not sure how you are going to talk this.”

“That’s not a good opening,” she teased, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled. “I know, I know. I just want to be completely honest with you.”

“I want to be honest, too.”

The irony of her words did not go pass unnoticed. Of course there were many things Marinette was not honest about. The weird obsession with Adrien when they were in _collège_ , or the fact she turns into Ladybug with the help of her kwami, Tikki, risking her life to save Paris were things she was not telling Adrien.

“So, because of that I feel like I must tell you about this part of me. I’m not sure you will understand, I just…” his voice trailed off. Marinette grabbed his hand to give him encouragement to keep going. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

That was when Marinette was sure she knew what he was going to say. He either found someone else or he was gay. What if both happened? Of course she would be supportive, but this would be detrimental for her heart.

“There’s someone I want you to meet.”

Oh shit.

“I swear, he may seem weird, or rude, but he’s been there for me for quite some time.”

Marinette was so dead.

“Maybe you will even get along.”

Yep, there was definitely need for a gravestone.

“Alright, Plagg, you can come out now,” Adrien called to his closet, which Marinette deemed to be very accurate. Maybe a little creepy or cruel, but accurate.

Suddenly a small black creature flew out and hovered in front of the two teenagers.

“Why, hello, Marinette, Adrien has told me so much about you,” the thing said. “You are much prettier without worrying you will see me without warning. No wonder he keeps staring at you in class and rants about you when he should be studying.”

“Plagg, what did I tell you about making a good first impression?” Adrien groaned with a blush creeping onto his gorgeous cheeks.

“But you just told her you wanted to be honest! Does that not also apply to me?”

Marinette’s brain was not comprehending what was going on. This Plagg was obviously not Adrien’s gay lover, but he looked very familiar, almost like Tikki.

“This is my kwami,” Adrien explained starting to stand. “He helps me become another part of myself.”

It was all starting to make sense.

“Plagg, _transforme-moi_!”

Why Chat Noir wasn’t flirting with Ladybug anymore.

Plagg went into Adrien’s ring. Adrien’s clothes became replaced with a new black suit that Marinette knew all too well.

Why Chat Noir was running into Marinette more often, becoming even more protective of her. Why they disappeared around the same time. Why Adrien’s jokes were so endearing.

In front of Marinette was Adrien Agreste, only now he was her partner, Chat Noir.

“Hello, Princess,” Chat - Adrien - said, already more comfortable in his skin.

“Oh my god,” was all Marinette could say.

“Marinette! That’s Chat Noir! Adrien has been your closest friend all along!”

Of course Tikki decided to intervene now that the most confusing part was over. Marinette looked down at her purse and saw Tikki poking her head out.

“Yes, Tikki, I have figured this out.”

Adrien looked down at her, too. His eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. He looked at Marinette, then at Tikki, and finally rested on Marinette.

“Is that a kwami?”

Marinette sighed and nodded her head.

Chat looked at her dumbfounded. “But, how? Why do you have a kwami?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Chat Noir? I am Ladybug’s companion! I have been for thousands of years,” Tikki exclaimed. “I was so worried Marinette would never tell her Chat Noir that she was Ladybug, and yet here we are.”

“Tikki, I didn’t tell him.”

Chat looked at Marinette, shaking his head. “I can’t believe it,” he just stared at her. “You? You can’t be Ladybug!”

“Why not?” Marinette couldn’t help the defensive tone that creeped into her voice. Chat didn’t seem to notice.

“Only one person in this relationship is supposed to worry about dying everyday,” he said in a very small voice. “I didn’t take into account you might not be the only one. It just never crossed my mind.”

Marinette grabbed Chat’s hand. She couldn’t help but hear Tikki giggle as she flew somewhere to give the young couple some form of privacy.

“Adrien.”

He met her eyes and Marinette couldn’t help but smile at the Adrien-ness of those catlike eyes. She had never noticed it before, but they were very soft in their own way. She could get lost in a field made of those green eyes.

“Adrien, I promise to protect this city, you, and myself,” she assured Chat quietly.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck so they could become closer. She saw those eyes of his close, and her mouth almost made contact with his. She wouldn’t give her kitty the satisfaction of a kiss just yet. Adrien’s grumbles made her chuckle.

“That might not be the right order, though.”

Before she could say anymore Adrien finally kissed her.

If their kiss before was the only thing the two were certain of, then this kiss was a scripture written by an all knowing god. Before Marinette and Adrien were only sure of each other, even if Marinette did start freaking out a little bit afterward. Now they were sure of who they could trust wholy. The two people she trusted the most were the same person, and she wasn’t letting go of him, even if it meant they would have to learn how to balance their identities. She was willing. Adrien was willing, too, if the way he was kissing Marinette meant anything.

A green light flashed under their eyelids. Plagg probably had enough of being so close to two hormonal teenagers.

Adrien chuckled and put his forehead on Marinette’s. She joined in, the whole thing catching up to them in a beautiful moment. No more secrets. Now it was just the two of them forever knowing everything about each other.

Well, maybe everything but Marinette’s old obsession with Adrien. It’s not like it was a well kept secret, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little fic I wrote in my limited free time. I didn't really proofread it, so hopefully it doesn't suck.


End file.
